1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to multivalued switching circuits, and specifically to the controlled generation of tri-level digital signals.
2. Description of Prior Art
The controlled generation, manipulation, and interpretable transmission of tri-level signals are requisites, which must be met in a cost effective manner, to realize a ternary computer.
Heretofore, development of a ternary computer has addressed the manipulation aspect of a computer by providing the connective circuits necessary to synthesize ternary logic. However, these connective circuits meet only the manipulation and interpretible transmission requirements of a ternary computer. The requisite yet to be met is the controlled generation of tri-level signals.
While there are several known types of n-stable multivibrators, their outputs are bi-level, or binary. Because their outputs are binary, they do not meet the requirement of controlled generation of tri-level signals. To be of use in a ternary computer, the outputs of previously available n-stable multivibrators would require translative circuitry. This translative circuitry inordinately increases the size and incumbers the cost of these multivibrators. Also, the manufacturing difficulties, and unproven reliability of ternary switches precluded their use.